The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure
This is the 1st Chapter of Josh's 1st adventures. This RP is the one I long to make! Please join now! This is free join. Plot Josh lived as a human since medieval times. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. And then, in the present times, in the year 3222, while Josh is sleeping, he's called from his soldiers, & fought against a robot. Unfortunately he was a human, definitely not stronger than the robot, was captured by the notorious Dr. EggRey. Meanwhile in EggRey's lab in Diablodia... Josh was locked into a tank without water or anything. He just sees clear glass. When Dr. EggRey turns the Mutator button on, he was transformed into a hedgehog permanently, but Josh himself was fortunate. It's because he feels more energy flowing inside him, and the Ancient's core was further strengthened. Then he beat EggRey up, & blows him away. And in the year 3234, Josh's first adventures with new friends were starting. First he met Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. He had his first adventure starting. But Dr. EggRey knew them & has a new plan to dominate the entire AD & Mobius with his new invention, the Equera Jupiter. Will Josh & his friends win? Let's see about that. Characters 'Fanon Heroes' 'The Ancient Leaders' #Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) (the protagonist) #Thomas the Echidna (JTH) #Louie the Fox (JTH) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) 'Other Characters' #Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) #Koji the Fox (JTH) #Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) #Alice the Cat (JTH) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Canon Heroes' #Sonic the Hedgehog (anyone) #Miles "Tails" Prower (anyone) #Shadow the Hedgehog (anyone) #Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) #Blaze the Cat (anyone) #Cream the Rabbit (anyone) #Amy Rose (anyone) #Rouge the Bat (anyone) 'Neutral' 'Villains' #'Dr. EggRey (main antagonist) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #The HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) Rules *No bad sexual intercourse. Friendly hugs are okay. *No fighting each other: ally fights an ally. *No cussing. (the 3 common ones are okay) *No leaving without the permission of the creator. *'The most important rule, no G-Modding!' *Users that are in my Neutral or Haters list won't join this RP. *Pls use grammar correctly. (little errors are okay, I will just edit them) *This is free join, but no trolling! *You can only break the rules 3 times. *You can put comic relief here but up to a minimal only. *Only I & SB100 can put titles. *Do not bully. *No changing the rules, only me. *No embiggening or powerplaying. Roleplay 'Episode 1: Trouble Over the AD' '''''Since the year 3234, Josh had relieved peace in the AD. But suddenly, there's a noise coming out, near by Josh's castle. One morning... Josh:'' '(wakes up) Can't sleep. (hears a noise) ... What a nuisance. (goes out from his castle) Suddenly, many AD inhabitants are running away, scared. 'Male Worker: '''Your Majesty, please help us! A robot has been rampaging around AD! '''Josh: '''Don't worry. ''(to the people) ''Stay into an evacuation building as fast as you could! ''Suddenly, a huge robot appeared in front of Josh. 'Dr. EggRey: '''Aha! So you're awake, Ancient! You'll be crushed in my glorious return! ''Suddenly, a giant portal made out of electricity started to appear from the sky. '''Josh: What's happening? ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Suddendly a large army of robots called "Jack-4 Robots" starts appearing from the portal, falling from the sky & then lands on the ground, surrounding Josh & Dr. EggRey) Josh: 'Oh shoot, more robots. What the heck's happening to this dimension?! (notices ???) Who on earth are you?! ???: (appears to be Dr. EggPlankton inside his Chum Pod with Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot & Jack-4 Commander, coming out from the portal & floats down to the ground, but the Chum Pod hovers in mid-air) Dr. EggPlankton: (evil laughter) Fear not, if you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is to surrender your Ancient Diemention so I rule it for the EggPlankton Empire, for I am Dr. EggPlankton. Now are you all gonna surrender or do I have to do something nasty to take it from you? Well? '''Josh: '''Weird. ''All of a sudden, a large portal appeared & the other Ancient Leaders came out from it. 'Thomas: '''I hear we have trouble in all this AD. '''Jetris: '''And... a fiend entered here? '''Louie: '.... Yep. And too much robots. '''Josh: '''Let's just destroy them. '''Ancient Leaders: '''Assemble! '''Josh: ''(fires mystic wind spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Thomas: ''(fires tidal spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Louie: '''Burn! ''(throws fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots) '' '''Jetris: ''(hails comets upon the Jack-4 Bots) '' Dr. EggPlankton: I don't think so! Jack-4 Bots attack! Jack-4 Bots: (attacks at the heroes) Josh: 'They don't stop... ''(summons a wind dragon) Heads up! Suddenly, the wind dragon appears, & it breaths out pressured wind spheres, making an explosion at the Jack-4 Bots. (More Jack-4 Bots appearing out of nowhere, one by one) Dr. EggPlankton: So you dare to defy me, do you?! Then it's time I take it up a notch, without my Arch-Enemies' & his sidekick's Appearance. Nothing can stop me! '''Josh: '''Oh shut up, you're too much of speaking, freaking psycho... (Suddendly, 2 more figures falls out of the portal & falls from the sky & they are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots, while he's in the air) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail, while she's in the air) Dr. EggPlankton: What?! (looks up) JACK & PATRICIA?! Jack & Patricia: (lands) Jack: Hey EggPlankton, looks like we're not the only ones who are in a different dimention or zone. '''Josh: '''Hey, looks like we have met again, Jack the Hedgehog & uh... Who's that pretty skunk? Jack: Hi Josh. This is Patricia the Skunk, my new best friend I've made. Patricia: Hi Josh (giggles) And thanks for calling me pretty. '''Josh: '''My pleasure, Patricia, this is AD's greetings. Anyways... We have something to settle. '''Dr. EggRey: '''You think so, puny Ancient?! No one will defy us! Anyways.. ''(looks at Dr. EggPlankton) ''Who's this Eggman that looks like he could be my ally...? Dr. EggPlankton: (Notices Dr. EggRey) Who the heck are you? '''Dr. EggRey: '''I am Dr. EggRey, a dominator as well like you, but I'm a bit different to you. I'm the evil being that took place of that pesky Rey the Hedgehog who was possessed by a ghosthog himself. And I'm the king of Diablodia, the dark continent! '''Josh: ''... It's a cursed continent... '' Dr. EggPlankton: Well, my name is "Dr. EggPlankton", evil dictator & leader of the "EggPlankton Empire". I used to have an army called "Plank-nicks", but not anymore. Now I use the army of "Jack-4 Bots" to rampage everyone that stands in my way of world domination on all over Mobius. And these are my HenchCombots, "Redbot", "Yellowbot", "Greenbot" & "Bluebot". And this is my First Jack-4 Bot named "Jack-4 Commander". Dr. EggRey: '''Good, good. You have your empire, eh? Mine is "Equera Empire". And I use my "Equera Bots" to engage my enemies. Anyways, we have something to dominate. Dr. EggPlankton: (raises his eyebrow) Which is? '''Dr. EggRey: ''(points at Josh)'' Josh: 'That won't happen, fool! '''Thomas: '''Taste the might of the Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '''And you'll go down, fiend. '''Louie: '''Receive the judgment! Dr. EggPlankton: Ancient, Schmancient, have you ever lived that long? Cause if you are, your going back to a retirement home for the Eldery after I'm done with you to look old. '''Josh: '-_- # ''(eyes turn red) ''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! (powers up) '''Thomas: ''(powers up) You'll receive your reward for insulting the mighty Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '(powers up) ''We look old? YOU look old for what you said, envious fiend. '''Louie: '(powers up) ''Burn to nothingness, sucker! Jack: Hold on. Patricia & I will take care of EggPlankton, while you guys stop EggRey. Trust me, we know EggPlankton's Attacks inside & out. Trust me! Patricia: Don't worry, we'll take care of Dr. EggPlankton. Jack & Patricia: (charges at Dr. EggPlankton) '''Josh: '''Alright. Ancient Leaders... '''Ancient Leaders: '''ASSEMBLE! (they charge at Dr. EggRey) Dr. EggPlankton: Jack-4 Bots, take down Jack & Patricia! Jack-4 Bots: (charges at Jack & Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (begins to attack the Jack-4 Bots) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Hah, my Equera Bots, crush those puny Ancients! '''Equera Bots: '(charge at the Ancient Leaders) Josh: ''(fires wind spheres at the Equera Bots)'' Thomas: ''(crushes some Equera Bots) '' Jetris: ''(hails comets upon the Equera Bots)'' Louie: ''(throws fireballs at the Equera Bots)'' Jack: (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Jack-4 Bots) While they're fighting, a mysterious being walks over the bushes. ???: ... Back to the fight... Josh: 'Only few of them left! Jack: Same with the Jack-4 Bots. '''Josh: '''Good, good. ''(wipes out some Equera Bots) 'Thomas: '''Lemme polish the last ones! (barrages the last of the Equera Bots with water spheres)'' Jack: I'll take care of the last Jack-4 Bots (spindashes through the last of the Jack-4 Bots) 'Josh: '''Perfect. '''Dr. EggRey: '''My servants took no match to them?! If they can't, I can! ''(goes inside his robot, the Equera Beater) '''Equera Beater: ''(charges at the heroes)'' Dr. EggPlankton: Then behold our new power, Chum Beater, GO! (goes inside his Robot Battle Suit, the Chum Beater) Chum Beater: (pounds his fists together & charges at the heroes) Jack: They just never give up, do they? Josh: 'Never they will. (pulls out Geasscalibur) Bring it on. Jack: Patricia & I can go face EggPlankton while the others face EggRey. Trust me (spindashes at the Chum Beater) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Chum Beater) '''Josh: '''That's good. ''(jumps & slashes the Equera Beater with Geasscalibur) '''Thomas: ''(charges at Equera Beater & drill-punches at its feet)'' Jetris: 'Let me help those two. ''(slashes the Chum Beater with his Jet Lance) '''Louie: ''(throws a flame bomb at the Equera Beater & the bomb explodes)'' Equera Beater: ''(got hit by the attacks)'' Dr. EggRey:'' Aaargh! Jack: Watch this! Chaos NINJAGO! (spins around super fast, creating an Orange Tornado & then he attacks the Chum Beater) Dr. EggPlankton: Augh! Stop that! Patricia: Plug your noses everyone, cause it's my turn! '''Josh: '''We don't need to. '''Thomas: '''What he said. '''Josh: '''Patricia, I have an idea. Let's make a Skunk Gas Tornado. (charges for an attack) Patricia: Oh. Okie dokie, (charges up her Skunk Gas) Jack: Is there anything you want me to do for this attack? I like to do this attack as well. '''Josh: '''Perfect. '''Thomas: '''Eat some! ''(charges up for an attack) Jetris: 'Get ready to be defeated. (charges for an attack)'' 'Louie: '''Great, this could be good. ''(charges for an attack) Jack: Let's do this. (charges up for an attack) 'Josh: '''Ancient Tornado! ''(flings a huge tornado at the two huge robots) Jack: Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago at the two huge robots) 'Thomas: '''Hydro Cannon! ''(blasts a huge pressured aqua beam at the two huge robots) 'Jetris: '''Ancient Meteor Smash! ''(flings a huge boulder at the two huge robots) Patricia: (sprays her Skunk Scent at the two huge robots) 'Louie: '''Supernova Flare! ''(forms a mega flare at the two huge robots) The attacks form & hit the two huge robots. '''Equera Beater: ''(got hit very bad & overloads)'' Dr. EggRey: '''O_O Not good! Chum Beater: (got hit super badly & overloads as well) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh no, this is not good. '''Equera Beater: ''(explodes)'' Dr. EggRey: 'Aaaaaaargh!!! (got blown away) ''YOU'LL HAVE YOUR DEFEAT ONCE I COME BACK, JOSH THE HEDGEHOG!!! Dr. EggPlankton: I'M OUTTA HERE! (hops off, before the Chum Beater explodes) Phew that was close (hops on the Chum Pod) You may have defeated me last time, but next time I'll destroy you Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. (as he flys away) And by the way Josh, you STILL need to go to a retirement home for being TOO OLD! (flys away) '''Josh: ''(eyes turn crimson red) '' Thomas: 'Bro, what's the matter? '''Jetris: '''That ingrate, he'll come back for more. '''Louie: '''How dare he underestimate the Ancient Leaders! '''Josh: '''We'll strike him very hard once he comes back. But for now... Let's call the other Ancient Leaders. Jack & Patricia, wanna come with us? Jack: Sure Patricia: By the way, what are the Ancient Leaders? '''Josh: '''Ancient Leaders are the kings of the Ancient Dimension. Each one reigns an Ancient Continent. We're born of supreme power. I, the Ventilus King, have great intellect. Thomas, the Seaborgia King, has superhuman strength. Jetris, the Pyramus King, has incredible stamina. Louie, the Pyronia king, has super mechanical skills. Patricia: That's very nice, but there's something I gotta tell you & promise that you won't get mad. '''Josh: '''What is it? Patricia: My mother, my sisters & I are witches. '''Josh: '''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. '''Thomas: '''Pure good witches, I suppose! '''Jetris: '''White witches, Thomas. :/ '''Louie: '''Shall we go to Cryolus? Patricia: Yes, that's right Thomas & Jetris. Jack: Wait, what's Cryolus? '''Josh: '''The ice continent. Patricia: Sorry, we don't know this place. Jack: Infact, Patricia & I never seen the Ancient Dimention before. '''Josh: '''Cryolus is the ice continent. We're here in my land, Ventilus, the wind continent. ''We feel that the wind is blowing strong. Jack: I don't get it. 'Josh: '... Jack: Cryolus? Ventilus? I had a feeling that we're not on Planet Mobius anymore. Patricia: I had that feeling as well, Jack. 'Josh: '''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy Planet Mobius. Jack: I have a question. Why are you talking in Medieval language like my Medieval Ancestor, Sir Craig & Patricia's Medieval Ancestor, the Witch of Dark? '''Josh: '''I'm an Ancient. So, shall we goeth to Cryolus? Jack: Ok, but this is my first time being in the Ancient Diemention, that's why I don't know any of the places here. Patricia: This is my first time too & I don't know any of these places as well. Jack: Maybe you can give us a tour in this Ancient Diemention while we're done. '''Josh: '''Okay... 'Episode 2: Ancients' Legend Josh: '''You're in Ventilus, the wind continent. Those who are enemies to me that trespass this continent shall be punished. All of the continents here are sacred, even the dark continent, which is cursed, is the Diablodia. I'll tell you a story why the continents formed: : "A long time ago, while the Ancient Leaders aren't born yet... The Major Ancienthogs live in their home: the Sacred Ancient Haven, a large mass of land. Since a ghosthog appeared, it seems he's a Major Ancienthog, who betrayed his fellow Ancienthogs. Then he plotted to have his own continent, separated from his former home. Then he fought against his fellow Ancienthogs. Suddenly, they fought this ghosthog until they defeated him. That ghosthog lost his physical appearance, meaning that his physical body has died. But he still live as a ghost. His destruction made the Sacred Ancient Haven's land around it separate into 7 continents. But I don't know where is the Sacred Ancient Haven. According to legends, it can only be reached if you have all the 7 treasures of the 7 continents. But then... The ghosthog captured one strong being & possessed him to get revenge." Patricia: What an amazing story Jack: Yeah '''Josh: The being the ghosthog possessed is my close friend, Rey the Hedgehog. I have a dream that I won't ever forget. Soon, I will reunite with my queen, but not now. Patricia: Who's the Ghosthog? Josh: His name was unknown to me, but to his fellow Ancienthogs. Jack: And who's the queen? Josh: 'That you must don't know. The prophecy says that the Ancient Leaders must keep their queens sacred to them. They mustn't tell others about their queens. If we Ancient Leaders disobey the Ancient Prophecy, we will die. Jack: (groans) '''Josh: '''What art thou groaning at? That's not good to groan at me. At that, the Major Ancienthogs will punish thee... Jack: I'm sorry, it's just that I was just frustrated about the new rules, that's all. Like I said, I don't know anything about your Diemention '''Josh: '''There's nothing to be frustrating. My queen is sacred, that's all. Only the Ancient Leaders can hear this. Anyways, I'll show you a map. ''(gives them an AD map) Jack & Patricia: (looks at the AD map) Whao! '''Josh: '''U-Urgh... '''Thomas: Bro, what's the matter? Josh: She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... Louie: ''What does he mean? Oh well, the prophecy. It met his fate.'' Jack: The Prophecy? Thomas: 'His fate is met in the prophecy! Patricia: But why? '???: '... '''Thomas: '''Read the prophecy. ''(hands Patricia the scroll of the prophecy) Patricia: (reads the scroll) Wow, I see. It's a real honour Josh. Jack: (reads the scroll) Oh yeah. 'Josh: '''I see her now... '???: ''(appears with green waist-length hair) ... Jack: Whao! Patricia: Wow! '''Josh: '''It seems that my fate has come... to meet my close childhood friend... Patricia: Who is your childhood friend, Josh? '''Josh: '''Enough questions. We must go to Cryolus. '???: ... (disappears & goes to Cryolus) Patricia: Ok then. I was just curious Jack: I'm Josh's Best friend, I've met him when I was 10 Years old Patricia: Oh ok then '''Josh: '''But that femme... We've met since medieval ages. I'm 1200 yrs. old, she's 1150 yrs. old. So, we must go to Cryolus. ''(forms a portal) ''Let's go. Noah: (Is in the area where the portal appears) Woah! '''Josh: ''(sees Noah) Hey Noah, the Cryolus King. We need to talk in Cryolus. Noah: Alright. '''Josh: '''Let's go, everyone. ''(enters the portal) Jack & Patricia: (follows Josh) In Cryolus... the ice continent, where Noah reigns... Snow showers all over this continent. Josh: 'This is getting more refreshing! '???: ''(sees them) ... Jack: This is getting too cold if you ask me. Patricia: Yeah, it's too cold for me & Jack. '''Josh: '(gives them fur coats each) ''That'll help you. '???: (notices them & walks toward them) '' Jack & Patricia: (wears their Fur Coats) Thanks Jack: (notices ???) Who are you? '???: 'I... don't know. '''Josh: '''Have you forgotten your name, lady? '???: 'Yes... '''Josh: '''My childhood friend got separated from me, & you look like her. I shall name you Yuki. Patricia: That's a nice name. Jack: Wait...who's "her"? '''Josh: '''Jack, stop eavesdropping. Yuki, where are you born? '''Yuki: '''I'm from Ventilus, too. '''Josh: '''Ohh well. Jack: Sorry, I'm always curious about something new & mysterious. Patricia: Shall we get going, maybe Yuki can join us. '''Yuki: '''I.. I would like to join. '''Josh: '''Okay, let's go. Jack: Right. So which way should we go now? '''Josh: '''This... way. ''(goes north at the Blizzard Frost Castle) Jack: Ok then (follows Josh) Patricia: Okie dokie (follows Josh as well) '''Yuki: ''(follows Josh)'' Noah: Hmm today has been boring. 'Josh: '''We're having a conversation, so come with me to your castle. Jack: Alright then. Patricia: Sure '''Josh: '''Alright, let's go-- ''(notices that Noah is gone) What the?! (meditates) ''He's not here! Jack: Then where'd he go? Patricia: (meditates as well) He might be in great danger. '''Josh: '''Not really. O_o Brace up guys! Jack: What is it? Something important? Patricia: (hears something coming) Something's coming. I can hear them. Jack: What could it be, guys? '''Josh: '''Those bots. ''We hear lots of loud footsteps. Jack: I can hear the footsteps too. Prepare yorselves guys, because they might be more of Dr. EggPlankton's Jack-4 Bots & or Dr. EggRey's Robots. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations